Tempo
by womanking
Summary: O tempo que leva,o tempo que trás.Para eles,era tudo uma questão de tempo ...::Royai::...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic**:Tempo

**Anime/Manga**:Full Metal Alchemist

**Personagens**:Riza Hawkeye e Roy Mustang.

**Numero de Capítulos**: 2(Dois)

**Dedico esta fanfic a todos os fans de FMA,em principal os de Royai.**

**A esta serie e transformou meu mundo em magia...**

Tempo 

É incrível como sempre me pego pensando em você.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que já aconteceu... Estou do seu lado.

Sempre que eu mais precisei, você estava aqui. Sempre que lhe chamei, você veio... Mas eu não fui capaz de perceber o porquê de sempre querer te ter mais perto de mim.

Depois de tudo o que já passei, de tudo o que o destino me causou... É difícil reconstruir uma vida, mas sinto que você está sempre ao meu lado, não importa como...

Perdi a confiança nas pessoas há muito tempo. Mas em você eu confio cegamente... Há muito tempo deixei de viver.

Creio que talvez este tenha sido meu maior erro... Mas jamais esquecerei o que aconteceu com meu pai,nunca.E muito menos com minha mãe.

Por muitas vezes desejei ter morrido junto com eles... Egoísmo de minha parte, talvez. Minha sorte é que isto não passou de desejo, teria me arrependido mais do que você pode imaginar se isto realmente tivesse ocorrido..

Pois se tivesse morrido, jamais teria lhe conhecido, e jamais saberia o quão maravilhosa é a vida. Jamais teria sentido o calor do seu abraço, e o carinho de suas palavras.

Estou reaprendendo a viver... Mas estou fazendo isso da maneira errada. Aprendi a viver novamente, mas aprendi também que a vida é ao seu lado.

Talvez isso seja parte do que chamam de amor. Talvez isso seja um dos sintomas que este sentimento causa nas pessoas.

Mas o fato é, que eu sou imensamente feliz estando só ao seu lado.

Devo admitir que tenho medo. Tenho medo de te perder... Tenho medo de ser abandonada, de ser esquecida, de perder o seu amor.

Tudo bem que você também tem o poder de me irritar profundamente... Mas é o seu jeito, e jamais vai mudá-lo. Tento entender isso... Mas é difícil.

Gostaria de pensar que você sente o mesmo por mim. Gostaria de poder ter a certeza de que às vezes em que me abraçou, foram sinceras.

Ás vezes me pergunto se um dia te terei ao meu lado, da maneira que eu quero... A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, tenho medo do que possa vir a me acontecer.

Tenho medo de morrer sem poder conhecer o sabor do teu beijo...

Talvez o silêncio nunca me perdoe por jamais ter lhe dito o quanto te amo. Acho que bem no fim, sou vítima de mim mesma, de minha própria consciência...

Podem me chamar de tola, mas tolos são aqueles que jamais conheceram o amor. Tolos são aqueles que negam a pureza dos sentimentos, tolos são aqueles que não conseguem ver algo mais nas pessoas que os cercam.

Portanto não sou tola... O fato de cair nas armadilhas de minha própria consciência e coração, não faz de mim uma tola, pelo contrário, me faz mais humana, me faz mais mulher!

Tenho procurado entender minha própria vida... Mas não consegui chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Na realidade cheguei a muitas conclusões, mas nenhuma delas foi de meu agrado.

Esperei o tempo necessário para entender que te amo... E vou esperar o quanto for preciso para que você entenda o que sente por mim.

Tenho medo de esperar... Tenho medo de esperar e não conseguir nada.

Mas a vida é assim... E eu tenho que me acostumar. Os dias irão passar, o Sol irá surgir...

E este é só o primeiro dia do resto dos meus dias, dias estes em que eu vou esperar por você.

-Tenente! Vamos logo, não podemos esperar muito tempo!

-Estou indo, Coronel! Espere só um minuto...

Acho que no final das contas... Aprendi muito mais do que queria, conheci muito mais do que precisava... A conclusão que tiro de tudo isso... É que é bom amar.

-O que está pensando? Hawkeye, você está muito diferente hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Desculpe lhe deixar esperando, senhor... Não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem... Vamos indo?

-Claro... –responde o militar, sorrindo.

Agora me pergunto quando comecei a te amar... Será que foi desde o primeiro dia que lhe conheci? Ou talvez tenha sido o dia em que sorriu para mim?

Acho que isso agora não importa mais... Prefiro não pensar no tempo.

O tempo que pode trazer, e o tempo que pode levar... O tempo que pode lhe fazer sorrir e o tempo que pode lhe fazer chorar... É tudo uma questão de tempo.

-... Posso te perguntar uma coisa, senhor?

-Sempre que quiser.

Engraçado como agora voltei a pensar em uma pergunta que sempre quis lhe fazer... Sempre quis saber, sempre quis perguntar... O que será de nós quando tudo isso acabar?

Será que o destino nos reserva tristeza, ou será que ele nos reserva felicidade?

São tantas as perguntas... Mas creio que não preciso da resposta da maioria delas.

É engraçado como falamos do que nos interessa e pensamos em outra coisa... É sempre assim. Acho que jamais serei capaz de transformar meus pensamentos em palavras.

Sempre me disseram que é preciso saber o que deve fazer, querer o exato, ousar no que deve e calar com discernimento. Mas... Jamais serei capaz de tanto.

Acho que quando agente não sabe, deve querer aprender. Enquanto não se sabe, é temeroso ousar, porém é sempre bom calar...

Não sou sábia. Nunca serei... Pois para mim os sábios são infelizes. Infelizes que não sabem desfrutar da loucura da vida, da ironia do destino e da dor da realidade.

A paixão condena a razão... É por isso que faço do delírio meu confessor, afim de que ele me faça esperar... Afim de que ele me ajude a enganar minha consciência e me dê paz no coração.

Estranho? Confuso? Talvez... Talvez o dia em que todas as minhas perguntas serão respondidas não esteja tão longe quanto eu imagino...

Qual será o preço que terei que pagar pelo seu olhar, Roy?

Acho que por mais caro que seja... Não me importa. A única coisa que quero saber, é se você acha que um dia isso irá acabar...

-Você acha... Acha que algum dia isso vai acabar?

-Eu não sei,Tenente... Mas estaremos sempre juntos. –Roy abraçou a garota e a trouxe mais para perto de si, voltando a caminhar em seguida.

É isso...

Eu rumo contra o destino, sem nenhuma certeza. Minha única arma é não saber de nada, minha única arma é conhecer o amor... E meu único medo é perdê-lo.

Eu acho que vivo nas asas do amor... Asas eternas que albergam doces memórias, pensamentos que nunca serão perdidos...

Um dia, quem sabe um dia, conseguirei transformar meus sentimentos em palavras. Mas o fato é que cada dia mais eu lhe desejo.

Desejo absurdamente sua voz, acariciando meus ouvidos... Desejo irrefletidamente seus olhos, dentro dos meus. Desejo com todas as minhas forças ser dona da sua vida... E entregar a minha a vida á você.

Não importa o quão frio seja o inverno, nem o quão quente seja o verão...

Eu estarei sempre aqui, ao seu lado, esperando o dia em que possa me amar na mesma intensidade com que eu te amo...

Agradeço a Fabi,minha grande amiga,este é um presente para você!

"_Feito pra mim/Bom pra você/Deixa mudar e confundir/Deixa de lado o que se diz/Tem no mercado,é só pedir/Me faz chorar e é feito pra rir...!"_

-Los Hermanos.Cher Antoine.


	2. Destino

**Sobre ameaça (!) da senhorita Nielita(até via orkut,dá pra acreditar?),acabei postando,mas ainda acho que está um bos...que.**

**Bem,tirando isso,queria deixar um recadinho:amiguinhas (os) que amam Royai:Estou tentando organizar um grande chat entre nós no msn,para fazermos uma fanfic conjunta...Como?Uma faz o primeiro capitulo,e a outra continua,e assim vai!**

**Quem se interessar,deixe uma review (elogiando,claro..),brincadeira!**

**Só entrar em contato comigo pelo meu msn (que está no meu perfil)...  
**

**Bem,boa leitura! \o**

**

* * *

**

** Destino**

É incrível como sempre me pego pensando em você.

Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, tudo que eu fiz, tudo que era forte o bastante para nos separar... Mas você continua ao meu lado.

Quando precisava de um ombro amigo, de um apoio, de ajuda, de força... Você estava ao meu lado. Eu sei que não mereço, e não sei por que você continua a me seguir... Só sei que isso é ótimo, isso o que importa...

Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas. Nem tudo que falo sou capaz de fazer... Certa vez, cheguei a desistir desse tolo sonho.

Foi neste exato momento, que não só ele,mas eu,também morri.

Mas você me carregou, levantou, me deu forças... Esclareceu as coisas... E me deu um motivo a viver. _Você._

A vida militar é dura,e cheia de desafios.Posso parecer para meus subordinados uma montanha de confiança,mas no fundo só você sabe como é:um menino,cheio de erros e incertezas.

Talvez isso seja parte do que chamam de amor. Talvez isso seja um dos sintomas que este sentimento causa nas pessoas.

Desde de pequeno,nunca fui de me prender a coisas.Era o famoso "fogo de palha" e isso continuou em minha adolescência.Meu passatempo favorito era apaixonar garotas e em seguida deixa-las...Nenhuma delas valia a pena.Não que fosse más ou feias,muito pelo contrario.Mas nenhuma delas era diferente,todos quase que no mesmo "molde" querendo casar,ter filhos e ser "felizes para sempre".

Foi quando eu descobri que tinha medo.Não delas,mas medo de me apaixonar.Medo de um dia estar no papel delas e ser deixado de lado.E sofrer,não pouco,mas muito com isso.Roy Mustang tinha medo de amar.

Foi quando te conheci.Não vou mentir para você,não me apaixonei por você logo no primeiro instante.Naquele momento,você era simplesmente a filha de meu sensei.Mas o mundo dá voltas,e o destino nos prega peças...

Encontramos-nos na guerra, e tive medo.

Mais uma vez, meu antigo fantasma voltara a me assombrar.

No meio daquele lugar, cheio de mortes, tristeza e agonia, você me apareceu...

Você não era moldada. Ou melhor você não É moldada.

Você é humana. Você é mulher.

O baque foi grande. Olhei para você, de cima para baixo. Não era a mesma garotinha que me cumprimentava timidamente ao abrir a porta de casa, para poder falar com meu mestre, nem mesmo aquela que era meiga e doce... Riza,você não era a mesma.

E com apenas 17 anos...Você acabara de se tornar uma mulher.

Mas ainda não foi naquele momento que comecei a amá-la.

Lembro-me perfeitamente... Estávamos em um mais daqueles dias maçantes, naquele escritório, e como de costume, você estava séria e muito concentrada em seu trabalho... Eu como de costume, ia deixar tudo para a ultima hora. Fiquei te observando por horas a fio, vendo cada movimento de perto, como seu cabelo que teimava em cair em seu rosto enquanto você o colocava em volta de sua orelha... E ele voltava a cair.

Quando percebi, o expediente já havia terminado. Pareciam que apenas cinco minutos haviam se passado, mas foram exatas 4 horas...

Um dia me disseram que quando estamos com a pessoa que amamos, o tempo passa rápido.Parece tolice,mas eu acho – não,tenho certeza – de que isso foi um sinal.

Isso pode ser platônico, não me importo... Pois ficarei feliz somente pelo simples fato de você também estar feliz... Estando com quem estiver. Mas é claro que seria mais interessante comigo.

Mas eu sei que não posso ter tudo que quero... E eu tenho que me acostumar. Os dias irão passar, o Sol irá surgir...

E este é só o primeiro dia do resto dos meus dias, dias estes em que eu vou tentar ganhar seu coração.

-Tenente. Vamos logo, não podemos esperar muito tempo. -disse para ela.Até quando terei que chamá-la,por este terrível titulo,que este uniforme azul nos empoe?

Acho que no final das contas... Aprendi muito mais do que queria, conheci muito mais do que precisava... A conclusão que tiro de tudo isso... É que é bom amar.

-O que está pensando? Hawkeye, você está muito diferente hoje... Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Hawkeye.O mais próximo que posso chegar de seu nome é esse...por enquanto.

-Desculpe lhe deixar esperando, senhor... Não aconteceu nada. Eu estou bem... Vamos indo? –diz ela séria, porem, me olhando de um jeito estranho.

-Claro... –digo, dando um daqueles sorrisos que maioria das garotas se derretiam. Menos ela...

É engraçado como o destino brinca conosco.

O destino pode trazer, o destino pode levar...

O destino pode lhe fazer sorrir, o destino pode lhe fazer chorar...

-... Posso te perguntar uma coisa, senhor?-ela me questionou.

-Sempre que quiser. -o que será que ela me perguntará?

-Você acha que um dia isso vai acabar? –ela me perguntou... Quando olhei, me lembrei daquela garotinha, que era naquele tempo simplesmente a filha de meu sensei... E agora era a mulher que amo.

-Eu não sei,Tenente...Mas sempre estaremos juntos.-Puxo ela para perto de mim e voltamos a caminhar.

É isso...

Assim trilhamos, sem palavras, no silencio sem fim...

Eu não sei se ela me ama, mas isso pouco importa agora...

Eu acho que vivo nas asas do destino... Asas que podem ser doces, mas também podem ser ariscas.

Um dia, quem sabe um dia, conseguirei transformar meus sentimentos em palavras. Mas o fato é que cada dia mais eu lhe desejo.

Eu estarei sempre aqui, ao seu lado,eu tenho certeza que sempre estará sempre ao meu lado...Continuarei aqui,esperando o dia em que possa me amar na mesma intensidade com que eu te amo...


End file.
